A charge device for a battery pack is known in which, by measuring a battery with the highest battery temperature among a plurality of secondary batteries constituting a battery pack, and, when the highest battery temperature is detected to be lower than a boundary temperature Tc, charging is to be effected is charged at a constant current value A1, while, when the highest battery temperature is higher than the boundary temperature Tc, the charging is carried out with a current value A2 set smaller than the current value A1 (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-314046).
However, in the charge device described above, since the charge current of the battery is set only based a battery temperature, when the battery temperature is high and the battery is charged with a small current value, it takes too much charging time so that the user will be given a discomfort.